1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger in the form of a clip detachably connectable to a boat, such as to a railing, a cleat or a lifeline, and adapted to secure a cord or line by which a boat fender is suspended.
2. Prior Art
A fender hanger of the general type with which the present invention is concerned was disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,371, issued Apr. 20, 1971. Such patent is expressly incorporated by reference herein. The prior fender hanger was in the form of a clip having a return bent body. One side of the body was flat and adapted to receive the suspension cord of a boat fender so that the effective length of the suspension cord could be adjusted. The other side of the clip body had transversely spaced legs joined to the flat side by an arcuate return bent section of gradual curvature.
The prior fender hanger was particularly convenient for a detachable connection to a cleat, such as shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,371, or to a horizontal railing in the area of an upright post, as shown in FIG. 3 of the patent. The neck of the cleat or the post for the railing would fit between the transversely spaced legs and prevent sliding movement of the clip along the cleat or railing. When fitted over an intermediate section of railing between posts, the prior hanger could slide longitudinally of the railing, particularly if the railing was of small diameter. Similarly, the prior hanger would slide freely along the small diameter lifelines or cables commonly used on sailboats.
Loomis U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,435, issued Aug. 11, 1978, discloses a modified fender hanger including a return bent portion that may be fitted over "a rope, line, pole, etc. associated with the boat deck or other portion of a boat from which the boat fender is to be suspended" (column 3, lines 26 to 28). Similar to my previous hanger shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,371, the Loomis hanger is free to slide along the supporting member.